This invention relates to new and useful improvements in archery bows (including longbows, compound bows and recurve bows) which enables them to shoot short arrows which are several times shorter than the arrows of conventional length customarily shot from bows. The invention also relates to kits which incorporate the invention and which may be readily installed on a conventional bow.
An important object of the invention is the provision of a kit which is relatively inexpensive to mass produce and which may be readily assembled and mounted on the riser of a conventional bow so as to enable the bow to be used to launch and shoot arrows which are several times shorter than conventional arrows. Arrows of conventional length can also be shot with greater accuracy from a bow equipped with the invention.
An important object of the invention is the provision of such a kit which upon being removed from the riser of a bow restores the bow to its original condition and allows it to shoot arrows of conventional length.
Still another important object of the invention is to provide bows which, as originally constructed, are equipped and designed to shoot short arrows so that the novel features of the kit provided by the present invention are presently incorporated and designed into the bows as originally manufactured.